


Spilled Chocolate

by thepiratebei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepiratebei/pseuds/thepiratebei
Summary: The Warrior of Light stops at Camp Dragonhead in the middle of a snowstorm on their way to Ishgard.(Haurchefant/Ambiguous WoL)





	Spilled Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again another one shot with a good elf boy and an ambiguous sex/race Warrior of Light. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it <3

It was another cold night, as expected. In defiance of the blizzard raging outside, it was rather warm within the thick stone walls of Camp Dragonhead. Lord Haurchefant rested his head leisurely on top of his palm, while his eyes drifted towards the candles on the wall, slowly burning away.

He had just finished a pile of paperwork. Sighing, he put down his quill and stretched his long limbs, before proceeding to his next set of documents, when the doors to his chambers opened abruptly, making the knight jump in his seat with surprise. One glance was all it took him to recognize who it  was - and to steal his breath away.

The Warrior of Light walked in, sporting a tired smile and snow covered gear. The knights standing guard outside closed the heavy wooden door, keeping out the freezing winds of Coerthas and leaving the two in warmth and privacy.

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise! Well met!” Greeted the elezen, ever so enthusiastic. His arms flourished above his desk, as he got up, in an exaggerated welcoming motion. “‘Tis not usual of you to visit so late at night, but you shan’t hear complaints from me!” 

The commander of the camp switched expressions a lot more than he initially planned. First, he gasped in surprise as his visitor arrived. Then, he smiled, content. Next, he twitched his brows, visibly annoyed, as he took a hand to his mouth and cursed under his breath.

“Fury take me, how  _ rude _ ! To be so unprepared for a guest as special as you and not even offer a drink, ‘tis  _ most  _ unacceptable! Would you like some tea? Or maybe a cup of hot chocolate? I will see that you are afforded such courtesy posthaste--”

“Lord Haurchefant, be at ease!” The adventurer interrupted him, amused at the ishgardian’s agitation. “I just got here, in the middle of the night, with no notice at all. There was just no way you could have been prepared!”

“ _ Even so _ , I shall prevent myself from providing as poor hospitality as this ever again.” He cleared his throat. “But enough of that! Tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my friend?”

The seasoned adventurer’s hand met with messy, snow sprinkled hair, scratching it awkwardly.

“I was supposed to be reporting back to the Forgotten Knight, but, well, you see...”  A tint of rose painted their cheeks and an embarrassed cough followed. 

“My chocobo is stabled and,  _ somehow _ … I ran out of gil to pay for a porter. I thought I could make it on foot but… The storm caught me by surprise, and, in such a weather... I’m more likely to freeze and starve before I can even reach the city gates.”

The whole situation and the yellow smile they gave would be enough to make anyone laugh, but not Haurchefant Greystone. He quickly found his hand pressing tight against his chest mail, as a painful expression took over his chiseled features.

“Oh, what a tragedy to befall my dearest friend!” The silver haired man looked so troubled it was almost as if he had been physically hurt. Closing the space between the two, he clutched the adventurer’s hands. “I shall see to take you  _ personally _ to Ishgard, in the first light of day!”

“Oh, you misunderstand me, lord Haurchefant!” The excessiveness of the knight got a chuckle out of the adventurer, who stepped back just slightly, making their hands free. “I only intended to lease a small amount of coin and pay a porter! Of course, I plan to send back the wage, once I arrive at my destination...”

“Preposterous!” Exploded Haurchefant, his voice reverbing in the stone room, as he sounded almost offended. “I can not concede a behaviour this reckless and absurd! _Absolutely_ _not!”_

The adventure blinked, confused. It was unusual of the elezen to raise his voice for anything other than blatant compliments and encouraging words.

“I will  _ not _ allow you to brave a snowstorm all alone, no matter how well bred and trained porter chocobos might be!” He motioned his hands in an exaggerated manner yet again, before setting them over his wide table with a loud noise. “Pray excuse my audacity, dear friend, but as the lord of this keep, I am forbidding you from leaving this place until dawn break.”

“I beg your pardon?!” 

What a shock. Never did they think lord Haurchefant could be so… forceful. They thought of protesting, but in the need of shelter from the cold, the Warrior of Light decided there wasn’t exactly a choice and so they conceded, shrugging.

“Very well. I shall  _ finally _ accept your invitations to witness the hospitality of Camp Dragonhead, first hand… Out of my _ own, free will,  _ of course.”

“You wound me!” Haurchefant gave his best attempt at a puppy face, but soon beamed a delightful smile. “I apologize for being rather  _ insistent  _ on the matter, but surely you understand my position! Can you imagine what would happen if  _ the Warrior of Light _ turned out as a frozen treat for winter wolves, due to my lack of assistance?”

“I suppose you are right”, laughed the adventurer, scratching their nose. “...I wasn’t exactly planning to stay, to be completely honest... but now I am rather glad you invited me.”

“Truly?!” That came out way more eager and loud than he would want to. He coughed, blushing. “I am simply honored to know. And pleased. _Mostly_ honored. M-May I interest you in something to drink?”

Haurchefant’s attempts to brush off his own embarrassment were adorable. Feeling a bit disconcerted as well, the warrior made their way to a nearby chair. All that talking and standing after walking so many yalms in thick layers of snow turned out to be considerably tiring.

“...A cup of hot chocolate, for old times’ sake.” 

With a warm smile, the knight nodded, excited to have his beloved hero staying the night in. Dashing outside, he came back a few minutes later, carrying two mugs filled with the sweet and steamy beverage.   


He then resumed his tasks, while idle chatting and drinking. After a while, both adventurer and camp commander were feeling way more comfortable around each other. All of a sudden, it was like a completely new atmosphere was around them.

Maybe it was the nostalgic fragrance of hot cocoa, or the relaxed intimacy in talking while signing mountains of papers, but the elezen felt his chest burning, while his head was spinning, his whole being itching to finally admit all those rumors and all those bottled up feelings.

“Pray excuse my boldness, my friend but, ah... I can not keep this for myself any longer.” He took a long breath. “I am... smitten by you.” 

Getting up, he began to close the distance between them, planning to say all that he thought was beautiful in them, from their silky hair to their wonderful scent and their unquestionable skill in battle. But the gauchely nature of the knight made him trip over his own feet, bashing on his table and spilling chocolate all over the place,  _ including  _ the Warrior of Light, whom, more confused than anything, started laughing loudly at the whole absurdity of the situation.

“...Halone have mercy, that went  _ nothing _ akin to what I had in my mind.” He blushed, after what was probably the most awkward and sloppy confession in that astral era.

His feelings towards the Warrior of Light were no secret to anyone. Not only that, but Haurchefant was a handsome man. He was also kind and generous; not to mention a veteran knight serving one of the most important houses of Ishgard. They knew that all too well, and more than once, would find themselves daydreaming about it. But duty always came first.  _ Too busy saving the realm to dwell in love affairs _ , they concluded, and left it at that.

But maybe it was the warmth of the room, or how charming he was in his clumsy attempts of courtship, or the dim light of candle fire shining over his austere face, but the adventurer had never felt so inclined to reciprocate. With surprisingly fast paced heartbeats, they stared back to the flustered knight.

“I can’t deny that I expected it to be a little more... _graceful_ than that, yes. But I… I feel like giving this a chance. I accept your feelings,  _ Haurchefant. _ ”

Dropping the “lord” and smiling timidly, the warrior watched as the camp commander realized what he had just heard. His face flushed red like a rolanberry, from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. They could swear his eyes even teared up a little bit. “Y-You truly mean it?”

A smiled flourished on his face as a trademarked stoic nod confirmed his query.

He could barely contain his excitement. Without even thinking, the elezen approached his newly found significant other and picked them up from the chair, in a tight hug. They both chuckled as the tip of their noses touched. But the laughter soon faded, as breathing grew scarce, eyelids began to close and time seemed to stop. 

Softly, lips met and parted, slowly.

He put his warrior down delicately, as expected of a gentleman, still smiling like a child in Starlight. Haurchefant cupped their face with his hands, affably, laying them a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

“I wish I had spilled chocolate on you sooner.”

“Gods, me too.” 


End file.
